1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shelves, more particularly to hanging shelves, and still more particularly to shelves associated with balustrades around patios, balconies, decks and the like.
2. Background Discussion
It is known that patios, balconies, decks and the like, particularly those provided with apartments and condominiums are often relatively small with little room for plants and eating tables. Consequently it is not unusual for occupants to attach shelves or counters to balustrades around the patios, decks or balconies.
As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,924 to Burr T. Carmody discloses a support fixture for mounting on railings and the like and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,380 to Thomas G. Fee discloses a rail mounted rack for such containers as outdoor grills and the like. Further U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,715 to James D. Owen discloses a patio railing shelf bracket.
One of the problems typically associated with such fixtures, racks or brackets is their lack of flexibility concerning the attachment, location and height of installation and the width of the railing to which they are intended to be attached and/or their lack of versatility of use.
For these and other reasons, the present inventor has invented an improved and attractive shelf or counter which is easily attached to and detached from balustrade railings of any reasonable width, which can be easily adjusted for height from the top of the railing, and which can be used for such diverse purposes as holding potted plants, for an eating table, and for a convenience shelf.